Bewitched!
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: A party, with costumes, mini skirts, and a horny military dog taking a little witch home. This could get interesting. ::Warning:: This story contains romantic yaoi smut, please no flagging. Don't like, don't read. ( . [] . ) Fair warning. Enjoy!


Bewitched

October Thirty-first, Halloween night.

_**Teeheehee, this is my first time writing smut on the internet... I hope this is good and I hope all you intergalatic travelers, homo sapiens, nekomimis, and fish people enjoy this songfic I have created. I recommend listining to Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor while listening to this , it is a very good song and Dahvie and Jayy are the two hot mother fuckers, pardon my french, although I also enjoy Jeffrie Star, Hollywood Undead and other scene screamo such as Brokencyde and Dot Dot Curve (yes it is a smiley face) this is about B.O.T.D.F. so please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this, I want to, but I don't so please enjoy my rendition of this fabulous anime/manga.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful.<span>_

_Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart._

_Enchanting words, little witch, you cast a spell._

_Mass destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse._

A black haired man dressed to the nines with a black mask that had red flames coming up one eye walked into a dance hall that the Military had rented out for this special occasion. He walked with a confident stride and a smirk that had ladies swooning, and men green with envy. This stuck up ass whole is Roy Mustang.

"Your invitation sir?" Said one of the unfortunate men enlisted to be stuck with ticket duty. He handed the man an aluminum-gold ticket that was then placed into a box. "Please enjoy your night." The cadet said with a bored tone. The confident and handsome, at least from what you could tell where the mask wasn't covering, strode into the hall and over to the bar ordering a beer.

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh-ooh._

_You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell oh-ooh._

At these types of Military parties, especially on Halloween, there was basically one unspoken rule to the whole thing; no questions asked. As long as this rule stayed in play then no one got hurt and most importantly, no one got stocked by the crazy chicks from work. No one knew who the other was so it made it fun to get a little tipsy and maybe just a little frisky if it felt right.

After the first few minutes of standing there about thirty different girls came up to him asking for a dance, and or other things that he wasn't quite drunk enough for.(Some of these girls could get crazy if you weren't careful, and a lot of them had "unresolved issues" that they like to talk about.) Most of the people there were just about to the point of alcohol poisoning and a night of tattooing and one-night stands. Prostitutes, mob bosses, and just about everything else under the blue moon that could be found at a costume party, were loudly swarming around the sparkling hall.

_Now is the time, now is the hour, I am the magic I am the power, oh._

_All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night._

He could point out each and every one of his subordinated even in costume; Hawkeye was wearing a school girl outfit that had about half of the officers surrounding her, Havoc was dressed as a pimp, which wasn't the worst choice of costumes just ironic, with a big feather hat. Well, from what he could tell the only other person there he knew for sure was Armstrong, who wasn't even wearing an outfit but had his usual sparkles and ripped shirt while he excitedly flexed his outrages muscles.

He grabbed another beer, this being his third, and surveyed the room again. Roy had a tendency of bringing home a 'friend' when it came to these types of events, and tonight was not going to be different though he did have his mind drift to the one person who wouldn't mind having in his bed tonight. His eyes stopped on a mass of men who were huddled in a tight group looking at who knows what. Curiosity had gotten the better of him as he sauntered over to them and peered over the men who were practically drooling, and he couldn't blame them when he saw exactly what it was they were looking at.

_I tricked you to fall in love, little boy._

_I played with you till I was done, Like a toy._

_Your heart in love, as I destroy the end of you -the end of me- _

_So easily fooled, little boy, to think its true -I'm in love with you-_

A short petite blonde with hair tied in low braded dog ears stood, hand place on a cocked out hip, was standing with two other girls who were giggling at the response the guys were giving, said blonde had on an extremely short black lace mini-skirt just thick enough so that it left your imagination to play for a while, and white thigh-high socks that barely came within three inches of the skirt (the skirt was very short) and matching white gloves that covered an auto-mail arm. The pair of knee-high combat boots worn just added to the outfit a sexy and attractive look. The top was to the waist blood red corset with black lace and black ruffles at the top, also a short navy hooded cloak and matching witch's hat were donned on the cute little witch. All the men were about ready to just kidnap the blonde and take full advantage of the 'no questions asked' rule.

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh-ooh._

_You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell oh-ooh._

_Now is the time, now is the hour, I am the magic, I am the power, oh._

Roy on the other hand was about ready to burst out with laughter. The one good thing about being able to tell a person, even behind a mask, was that he could also do it from behind and the blonde's identity was quite a shock for the general. He never thought he would see the day that the _Full Metal Alchemist_ would be wearing a mini-skirt and actually pulling it off better than half the women in the room.

He pushed past the group of men easily enough and started towards Edward Elric with more confidence then when he entered. Roy could feel the jealous and envious stares coming from the men behind him and it felt good. Once he made it to the little witch he put his hand on the small of his back and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

_All I need is one star in the sky, Wish for you, every night._

"Did you get all dressed up for little ole me?" Roy thought it might be fun to play a little before they got down with anything. Edward turned around with a smirk, fully knowing who that deep sexy voice belonged to, looking up at Roy through the eye holes in his mask; it was white full across the eyes mask with a yellow moon on one of the eyes.

"Maybe,' Edward turned to the side making the skirt sway slightly.'And maybe not." He said before walking away making sure Roy caught the swing in his hips. The General started to follow the short blonde catching up relatively quickly placing his hand back onto Edwards back(more like back side) and started to guide him towards the stairs, and of course the witch new but didn't say anything, hoping to get out of there and to someplace more 'comfortable' quickly.

_Now is the time, now is the hour,_

_To take back my heart, to take back my power._

_This is the moment to break your spell._

_I see right through you, now burn in hell._

Ed stopped walking and gazed up at Roy. "And where do you think you're taking me sir?" He asked, fanning innocents.

Roy stepped up to him and grabbed his chin lightly bringing it up to connect their lips in one of those 'there's more where that came from' type of kisses. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" All Ed could do was blush and nod as they started up the stairs again to Roy's car.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Now is the time, now is the hour,_

_To take back my heart, to take back my power._

_This is the moment to break your spell._

_I see right through you, now burn in hell._

The ride to Roys' apartment was a silent ride, every once in a while they would take a glance at the other or Ed would part his legs just enough for him to see the outline of panties (yes panties) and even a hand would be placed on the blonds thigh, between that lovely three inches of skin though this little foreplay they had was nothing compared to what was to come.

When they entered, Edward didn't even have time to turn around before he felt a pair of lips latch on to his neck and his hat being removed and thrown to the other side of the room. Roy knew the exact spot to suck and lick that would drive his blonde mad. A hand traveled down to Ed's skirt ducking under it grabbing the semi-hard member that was now becoming even harder.

_Now is the time, now is the hour,_

_To take back my heart, to take back my power._

_This is the moment to break your spell._

_I see right through you...burn in hell witch._

"Ah, Roy,' He moaned, drawing out the r in his name. 'Don't tease me." He was rolling his hips into his superior's hand loving the feeling of the friction. Roy maneuvered the panties to where Edwards hard member sprung free, creating a tent in the skirt making it slide down the hard length. He wasted no time in turning the blonde around and smashing their lips together in a heated passionate kiss, not even waiting before exploring the youngers mouth with his tongue, leaving both gasping for air.

Ed grasped onto Roy's fancy jacket before trying to yank it off him. By the time Edward made it to the buttons of the shirt Roy had already managed to get Eds' cloak off, boots off and corset loose enough to remove it revealing two hard, rosy buds. The General slid a hand down Edward's thigh and pulling hard making it necessary for the smaller to jump and wrap his legs around Roy's waist, also making it easier for Roy to move them to his bed.

_You've got me bewitched 'cause I'm under your spell, oh-ooh._

_You must be a witch 'cause I am living in hell oh-ooh._

Edward was squirming under the elder when a mouth latched onto his nipple, nipping once in a while, earning some of the most erotic sounds that only he could produce. Roy reached his free hand up to release the Youngers hair from its braided confines, letting it un-wind and now lay in a loose halo around his head.

"Nah hah, Roy please," Moaned a blushing Alchemist who was gripping the sheets tighter with his gloved cladded hands.

Roy started to rise from his position, releasing the now even reader nipple, to move to Edwards ear. A hand was placed on top of the boy's cock that was leaking small amounts of pre-cum, stroking slowly from base to tip. "What do you want little witch?" He asked in a seductive tone that had Edward writhing deeper into the mattress.

_Now is the time, Now is the hour_

_To take back my love, to take back my power_

_Oh,_

_All I need is one star in the sky_

_Wish for you every night._

Ed was gasping for air by now. "Fu-fuck me, please Roy, Fuck me-ah!" He gasped at the end of his sentence due to the sharp nip to the collar bone. Roy smirked at that. "Whatever you say."

Roy reached into a drawer near his bed side, grabbing a small bottle of lube. Edward watched as he lathered up his fingers and started to stretch him. The feeling was uncomfortable but at the same time irresistible for he knew exactly what was coming next. Ed could barely control himself as he bit down on the white gloves and removing them, throwing them in a random direction, before running both down Roys' chest loving the feeling of each scar and ripple of muscle in his abdomen.

After he was sure Edward was stretched enough he used the remaining lube on his own member, positioning at the pink rose bud. He gazed down at the small body under him, the unnatural curve for a boy, the stockings and skirts that still cover him but leaving nothing to the imagination this time. "Relax." Roy said before slowly pushing in. "Ah hah, hah, nuh..." Ed moaned and gasped for air, he felt like he was being torn in half.

Tears stung at his eyes but he looked into Mustangs whose own were gazing right back, not like those people who can't make eye contact during sex, and this made Edward relax immensely. "M-move" He said, rolling his hips urging him on.

It started off at a steady pace, in, out, in ,out, but soon it became erratic thrust each one going deeper and deeper into Ed's heat. Suddenly Edward partly moaned and screamed when Roy hit that special bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck, ah, do that...again," he said before losing all senses as his prostate was hit over and over repeatedly, causing a string of curses to be released from his drooling mouth.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ fuck!'_ He was so close that he could feel the appending orgasm crawling up his member. Suddenly everything was turned upside down and then back, Roy had flipped them and now had Edward ridding his cock, hitting a new angle that felt so good. Ed would pull all the way off of Roy and then drop back down hitting his prostate with each thrust.

"Ah, hah, ha, nah! R-roy, ah, I don't know ho-how mu-ha-ch longer I can last..." Eds' breathing started to become even more erratic. Roy pulled one of his hands away from the blonde's hips to place it on his member pulling him over the edge faster; he flipped them over once again placing Edward under him, and he couldn't deny he was about over the top as well.

After a few more thrust Edwards member twitched and then cum started to spurt on both of the men's chest. Just the sight and the clamping of Eds inner walls sent Roy over the top and had him Cumming inside the tight ass until it had drank him dry.

Once both of them had come down from their high, Roy slowly pulled out from the smaller before laying down next to him, bringing one arm to encircle his waist, which in turn made Edward snuggle up into Roy's chest with a deep content sigh.

Before Roy or Ed fell asleep, Mustang whispered in his ear. "You know, you're my beautiful apocalypse my little witch." He kissed his cheek lightly before falling into a peaceful sleep, which Full-metal had found easily.

_**Yup, that is it... Doesn't it just seem like its oozing sappy smut from every space and paragraph line? It's not very good I will admit, but I thought I would attempt. I'm writing a JunJou Romantica, that is now completed I am glad to say, so please review here, and if you felt like it, check out my others and see what you think. Oh and if you are just being nice but you didn't like the story... then tell me... shout it at me... help me be better!... ok enough dramaticness... sayounara!**_


End file.
